Comment une fille bizare peut tout changer
by Ellana5154
Summary: Je m'appelle Emily, je fais changer leur futur histoire. Hp/LM.RW/BZ et d'autres couples ...
1. Chapter 1

« _ Je m'appelle Emily, et je suis très puissante C'est les deux choses que vous avez besoin de savoir sur moi. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, vous pouvez me croire ou non, je m'en fiche. Je suis là pour vous la raconter pas pour vous convaincre.

_ Convaincre de quoi, je vous prie ?

_De la vérité de mes propos ou de la future vérité de mes propos. [ sourire sarcastique ]

_ Future vérité ?

_oui.

_ Et en quoi ça me concerne? Vous vous introduisez dans ma maison et je vous trouve assise dans mon fauteuil avec un verre de mon whisky préféré dans la main donc j'attends des réponses !

_ Ça concerne votre fils …

_ Mon fils ?

_ Votre fils, vous, votre vie sentimentale, votre monde.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous avez très bien entendu Mr Malefoy.

_Bon puisque j'ai très bien entendu, vous allez me raconter pourquoi toute cette histoire me concerne moi et mon fils et après vous sortez de chez moi!

_ Prends ma main

_Pardon ? [le visage empourpré ]

_ Prends ma main !

_ Pourquoi je prendrais votre main ? Et je vous interdis de me tutoyer ! Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? »

Elle se leva se son fauteuil, s'avança vers Lucius Malefoy qui continuait de débiter son indignation, lui prit sa main, ses yeux devinrent dorés et lui transmis ce que pourrait être fortement son futur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes plus rien, plus un son, plus un mouvement, juste Lucius Malefoy qui blêmissait à vu d'œil jusqu'à devenir complètement blanc à la fin. Elle relâcha sa main, se diriga vers son verre non commencé de whisky lui proposa :

_ « Tiens, ça te fera du bien

Il le prit, et le buva d'un trait.

_Ça va se passé ? Demanda t'-il.

_Il y a de fortes chances que oui.

_Oh Salazard !

_ Je ne savais que tu serais autant touché

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu en ai vraiment sure ?

Elle souri, remarqua qu'il la tutoya alors qu'il avait fait tout un fromage tout à l'heure parce qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Et bah dis donc le choc a été dur pensa t'-elle.

_ Bien sur, je serais pas venu te déranger sinon.

Il se leva, réfléchissant tout en faisant les 100 pas.

_Pourquoi tu m'as montré ça ?

_ Pour que tu te montre ouvert aux choses qui vont se passer et qui te rendront heureux. Mais il faut que tu me laisses faire. Le Monde Magique se reconstruit après ce qui c'est passé avec Voldemort, tu as fait le bon choix si tu l'aurais pas fait tu serais à Askaban à l'heure où je te parle et toi en prison je ne pourrais faire et je serais rester où je vivais avant. Il y a encore beaucoup de changements à faire et je suis là pour les faire.

_Mais comment sais -tu qu'il faut les faire?

_ Parce que le futur ne doit plus être comme il est.

_Je t'ai donné mon accord mais que compte-tu faire ?

Emily regarda l'homme blond en face d'elle.

_Moi ? Beaucoup de choses !

Elle regarda sa montre à son poignet

_D'ailleurs je dois partir j'ai une mise en scène à préparer.

_Une mise en scène ?

_Oui, il faut que j'intègre Poudlard.

Lucius la regarda stupéfait

_ Poudlard ?

_Oui ! Bon j'y vais. Toutes mes condoléances pour ta femme d'après les photos elle était très belle.

_Oui elle l'était, mais je me suis remis de sa mort.

_Je l'espère, avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard, je te préviendrais quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Au faites t'as pas des origines vélannes ?

Elle sortit de la pièce sur ces mots qui laissèrent Lucius complètement « sur le cul » .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Mise en scène & 1 ère rencontre_ Partie 1

POV Harry

Je sais que Ron et Hermione vont m'en vouloir, de ne pas encore aller avec eux manger à la Grande Salle mais j'ai pas faim et j'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seul.

Je suis devant le lac, assis sur un tronc mort, et il y a personne, juste le soleil couchant et le silence qui m'entoure.

Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là mais maintenant je distingue plus que des ombres, et c'est à la fois inquiétant et rassurant … je suis vraiment contradictoire moi.

Je devrais peut être rentrer, ils doivent s'inquiéter. Alors je me dirige vers la Grande Porte comme le gentil garçon qui veut pas inquiéter ses deux meilleurs amis, un cercle doré est apparu près du lac. D'abord juste un fin trait doré puis il devenait de plus en plus large et de plus en plus grand pour finir d'être un cercle de lumière impressionnant éclatant de blancheur. Puis ce fut le noir complet. Plus rien.

« Lumos » pour voir un peu ce qu'il se passe, je m'approche avec curiosité de l'endroit où il y avait le cercle, je dois l'avouer, la curiosité est un de mes plus grand défauts qui m'a attiré pas mal d'ennui d'ailleurs.

Au centre où il avait eu le cercle, il y avait une forme qui semblait être humaine. Avec plus de méfiance, je continua de m'approcher car on ne sait jamais ça pourrait être un mangemort.

A ma plus grande surprise alors que j'étais à même pas 50 cm de la personne ( parce que c'était bien une personne ), je vis une fille !! Les cheveux blancs, très jolie.

Mais qui était cette fille ? Jetant un « Levi-corpus » pour l'amener à l'infirmerie car elle semblait en mauvaise état, je remarqua alors son uniforme. C'est un uniforme de Poudlard, et il y a le blason de la Maison Griffondor. J'eus encore plus de questions qu'avant concernant cette inconnue.

J'arrivais à l'infirmerie, sans croiser personne à mon plus grand soulagement, pour trouver Pomfresh en train de discuter avec le Professeur Dumbledore. En me voyant arrivant ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et se dirigèrent vers moi. Pomfresh se chargea de l' inconnue pendant que je racontais toute l'histoire au professeur. Lorsque j'eus fini, l'inconnu se réveilla, en gémissant de douleur je suppose.

Pomfresh nous alerta de ne pas trop la brusquer car elle a perdu une quantité importante de sa magie. L'inconnue ouvrit les yeux, nous regarda un par un, lorsque je croisa son regard je fut étonné par la couleur de ses yeux, violet. Elle ouvrit la bouche et nous demanda d'une voix rauque : « Quel jour nous sommes ? Quelle année et Quel mois ? » . Le Professeur lui répondît : « 28,09,1990 ». L'inconnue sourit, puis se rendormit.

* * *

Désolée !!!! je suis vraiment désolée, je crois que ça va être long ! J'écris sur un cahier donc c'est plutôt long à écrire sur l'ordi … mais je vous promet de mis mettre

Merci à Elisabeth Bathory pour sa review qui m'a donné courage à écrire les prochains chapitres !!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Profondément désolée pour mon chapitre encore très court, mais j'essaye le plus possible d'allonger mes chapitres. Donc voilà la deuxième partie du premier chapitre qui met en place l'histoire, et les personnages dans le contexte. _ _Au début je ne savais si oui ou non je mettais les Jumeaux Weasley dans mon histoire, donc finalement je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal donc les voilà. Et je préviens les fans des Jumeaux qui n'auront pas une place importante. _ _Homophobes s'abstenir dans cette histoire, relations implicites ou explicites. _

_Merci à pour toutes les reviews que je reçois qui me donnent du courage à écrire sur l'ordinateur alors que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé ! ^^ !! Je préfère l'écriture papier, donc je vais essayer d'embaucher ma sœur pour écrire les prochains chapitres sur l'ordi !!!! _

_Donc voilà !!! Bonne lecture !!!! Et dîtes moi si c'est bien !!!!! _

Chapitre 1 : 05. 10. 1990 2e partie

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'inconnue était dans une sorte de coma réparateur, Pomfresh dit qu'elle a perdu trop de magie pour rester éveiller alors elle dort et ça peut prendre un certain temps pour qu'elle se réveille, une personne normale met environ trois à quatre semaines peut récupérer sa capacité magique normale après un tel effort.

Car, d'après le professeur Dumbledore, elle a soit faire un voyage d'une très grande distance soit un voyage temporel mais cette hypothèse est très peu probable vu qu'il n'y a aucun témoignage de cette sorte de voyage et qu'elle n'existe que dans les légendes et il faudrait que la personne soit très puissante.

Donc bref tout ça pour dire que personne ne sait d'où elle vient. Tout Poudlard attend son réveil vu que mon très cher ami dénommé Drago Malfoy que j'adore m'a vu l'amener à l'infirmerie, et persuadé que j'avais fait encore une connerie _Potterienne* _comme il le dit si bien, l'a répété à Pansy Parkinson bien fort dans La Grande Salle pour bien que tout le monde l'entende.

Donc quand je suis rentré dans La Grande Salle j'ai eu le bonheur de voir tous les regards fixés sur moi, maudissant mon sort d'être encore et toujours le sujet de toutes les curiosités et de toutes les rumeurs.

Alors faisant comme si de rien n'était, je m'installe à ma place entre Ron et Hermione, qui n'étaient au courant de rien, m'assaillent de questions. Tandis que j'essayais de répondre, le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence dans la salle pour parler, et annonça qu'on avait trouvé une personne inconnue à côté du Lac et qu'elle intégra bientôt la 6e année quand son état sera plus favorable.

Même si tout le monde c'est tourné vers moi quand il a dit que « quelqu'un » avait trouvé une personne inconnue et que pour une raison inconnue à moi-même je rougis affreusement, je dis merci au professeur grâce à lui je ne serais pas avec un peu de chance poursuivi par tout le monde guettant encore une de mes bizarries, et encore avec plus de chance Colin ne me demandera pas une interview, pourquoi je ne sais pas dire non moi !

Il n'empêche que cette inconnue m'intrigue.

Presque toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, je vais la voir, pensant peut être que si je l'ai sous les yeux j'aurais plus de réponses … Mais en tout cas maintenant je sais à quoi elle ressemble, parce le soir où je l'ai trouvé, je n'avais pas vu grand chose.

Elle semble plus âgée que moi, ces cheveux blancs paraissent irréels, ils ressemblent un peu à ceux de Malfoy mais en plus mates, moins argentés.

Son uniforme, c'est un uniforme de Poudlard comme je peux en voir par centaines tous les jours, avec le blason de Griffondor qui orne le devant.

Est-ce une ruse pour entrer à Poudlard ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a caché son existence au Ministère et a interdit aux élèves d'en parler à ses parents soit disant pour éclaircir son apparition, non mais quelle excuse bidon mais moi je suis capable de mieux ! Donc bref je lui ai fait part de mon incompréhension, que si ça se trouve c'est un mangemort en quête de vengeance qui dissimulé grâce à une potion !!

Mais non il s'en fiche et il m'a dit de ne pas prendre ça trop au sérieux qu'à son avis c'était juste une fille normale, quand il m'a dit ça je suis resté abasourdi « je devais pas prendre cette affaire trop au sérieux » c'est qui qui à tué Voldemort ?? C'est le singe dans Dora [ _Désolé, je n'avais pas d'autres références … _] non je crois pas !

Ne pas s'énerver, se concentrer !! Donc la fille avait trois potions dans ces poches avec sa baguette. Hier, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, Snape est arrivé pour les identifier et pour voir si elles n'étaient pas un danger potentiel, Pomfresh lui a montré les potions, il les a prises, les a débouchés, les a senties, donc après quelques minutes de grandes concentrations et que son visage se soit légèrement constipé sous l'effort, j'adore la tête qu 'il fait, faudrait que le dise à Ron, donc il a déclaré que la potion à légère couleur violette était une potion de sommeil, que celle jaune qui a pas l'air très bonne à boire était une potion de vitalité et que la rouge une potion contre les migraines. Rien de bien dangereux donc. Mais il a dit quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois ! ^^ c'est que toutes ces potions on les voyait en 7e année, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle est l'air plus âgé, mais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'elle rejoindrait la 6e année, peut être qu'il compte sur moi pour la surveiller …

Bon j'ai encore moins de réponses qu'hier, j'espère que quand elle se réveillera, j'aurais enfin des réponses.

Je vais rentrer au dortoir, il commence à se faire tard, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser Rusard !!

Une semaine c'est passé depuis et rien de plus. Tout c'est passé exactement comme d'habitude et juste un accrochage avec Malfoy en plus, moi qui commençais à me dire que finalement j'aurais peut être du serrer sa main en 1e année.

Résultat, 2 heures de retenues, ma lèvre inférieure éméchée. Et il m'a complètement coupé l'appétit, en plus il y a des tourtes au poulet et de la tarte à la mélasse aujourd'hui, je le déteste !!!!

Donc je regarde Ron se pressé dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle suivit de Hermione et moi essayant de marcher à son rythme. Ce qui est un peu difficile, on dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine pour marcher aussi vite. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, on s'assoit à notre table, m'installant à côté des jumeaux et de Lee qui ont l'air de préparer un mauvais coup, je regarde en face pour voir la tête de fouine, et je le vois qui en face de moi me regarde bizarrement, fixant ma lèvre, et je rêve une ombre de regret dans ses yeux d'habitude si impassibles et glacials. Et quand il remarque que je le fixe aussi, me fait un geste obscène de la main. Et moi, je soupire fataliste comme si c'était impossible que Malfoy ne soit pas Malfoy pendant deux minutes**, décidément je comprendrais jamais ce mec. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève, et claque les mains pour demander le silence, qui se fait. Il fait le tour de la salle d'un regard pour vérifier que tout le monde l'écoute, et commença :

« Comme vous savez mes très chers élèves, nous avons accueilli une inconnue il y a de cela moins d'un moins mais son état de santé ne lui permettant pas de joindre à nous elle est restée à l'infirmerie sous les bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, mais ce matin elle m'a informé que l'inconnue allait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle pouvait dès demain intégrer les cours. Donc ce soir, nous allons la répartir dans une des quatre maisons de cette école. Je vous prie d'être gentil avec elle. Emily peux-tu te joindre à nous s'il te plait ? » Des pas se fit entendre dans le couloir qui se rapprochait. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le seuil essayant de voir la nouvelle. Elle entrât dans la salle accompagnée de Mme Pomfresh, qui visiblement la soutenait légèrement.

_* je crois que ce nom est pas mal pour décrire toutes les conneries qu'il fait sans le vouloir. _

_** phrase très philosophique de Harry pour décrire la profondeur de ce qu'il pense être les sentiments de Drago Malfoy !! _


	4. Chapter 4

Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Malheureusement pour moi, ma sœur a refusé de m'aider donc du coup, je suis désolé la publication des prochains chapitres sera plus longue. Le lemon ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais très bientôt je vous promets.

Pour répondre aux reviews, la fille est effectivement la même que chez Lucius et elle va aussi manigancer pour les rapprocher … mais vous verrez ça dans les prochains chapitres !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Répartition et 1e impression 

POV Emily

Ce que je peux détester ça !!! Qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais la nouvelle curiosité d'un zoo ! Bon, traverser la Salle la tête haute, sans aucune émotion sur le visage, ne pas s'appuyer trop sur Mme Pomfresh qui a gentiment remarqué que je marchais difficilement et m'a offert son bras pour m'y appuyer, que Merlin bénisse cette femme, je me préparais déjà à m'écrouler en pleine Grande Salle. Qui est d'ailleurs toujours aussi belle !

Et surtout ne pas faire attention aux murmures sur mon passage et aux pensées !!! Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien être une personne normale …

Mais bon, il faut faire avec … Mais quelle idiote celle-là !! Mes cheveux ne sont pas blonds comme une poupée Barbie ! Je plante mon regard dans celui de cette petite conne, je la vois qui se ratatine sur elle-même, je retiens un sourire mauvais, malheureusement pour elle mon côté serpendard est ressorti ! Je me demande dans quelle maison elle est ? Sûrement à Poulsouffle.

C'est bon j'y suis arrivé sans trop de dégâts, j'ai presque pas de vertiges mais un mal de tête affreux … mais à part ça je m'en sorts bien, j'avais pas prévu que ça me prendrait autant d'énergie, d'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai fait pour arriver chez Lucius dans l'état où j'étais.

Me disant que ce n'était pas franchement le moment d'être dans la lune, je retournais sur terre. Où, devant moi le professeur Dumbledore me regardait avec amusement, de toute façon qu'est- ce qui n'amusait pas cet homme ? Pas grand chose je vous l'accorde !! Donc bref, mon mécontentement devait être visible à cause de cet homme aux idées complètement pourries parce que les Serpentards riaient avec tous la même pensée : Une autre qui pense que le directeur est un vieux fou complètement taré aux idées pourries.

Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout amusé le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui posa le Choixpeau Magique sur un tabouret en me disant sèchement de m'asseoir sur le tabouret de mettre le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Ce que je fis en lui accordant un joli sourire de ma part, non il ne faut pas croire que je souris rarement, en faites je souris jamais aux personnes qui me parlent comme l'a fait le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Je me coiffa du Choixpeau.

_ « Une nouvelle élève ! dit une petite voix dans mon oreille, à cette période de l'année ! … Alalalalalala ….

_ Bon, vous pouvez arrêter de vous plaindre, dis-je tout fort, pour prévenir tout le monde que j'ai un sale caractère alors autant si y habitué tout de suite.

_ Un fort caractère hein? Je vois du courage, de l'intelligence, de la ruse, de la loyauté, beaucoup d'autres talents … Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

_Exactement, pense-je, vous pouvez vous dépêcher **s'il vous plaît **?

_ Patiente un peu encore jeune fille, tu es une élève difficile, tu sembles parfaite pour deux maisons. Mais entre Serpentard et Griffondor quelle maison préfère-tu ? Attention réfléchis bien, ce n'est pas un choix à la légère.

_ Je m'en fiche un peu, en faîtes.

_ Très bien … donc …

GRIFFONDOR !!!

Il y eut une ovation à la table Griffondor. Un peu déçue, je lève mes mains pour enlever le Choixpeau, quand pour la grande surprise de tout le monde y compris moi, il se remit à parler

_ Et … SERPENTARD !!! »

Ca se voyait sur les têtes de tout le monde que personne n'avait appartenu à deux maisons.

Mais moi, j'y étais habitué *. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore va me demander de choisir entre les deux maisons.

J'enlève le Choixpeau Magique de ma tête, me lève en grimaçant, foutu courbatures, posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, croisa le regard halluciné du professeur Mac Gonagall, je lui souris alors que je pensais « Vaut mieux vous préparer dès maintenant ça va être la pagaille cette année » Je me tournais vers le professeur Dumbledore qui avait un léger sourire plein d'amusement et d'ironie. Ne me demandé pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il pensait : « L'année va être intéressante » Et il ne savait pas à quel point, enfin si tout se passe bien.

_« Melle ?

_Oui, Professeur ?

_ Vous appartenez donc à deux Maisons, et vous êtes la première à l'être, je vais donc régler certains détails pour que vous soyez dans les deux maisons, et je vais aménager votre emploi du temps.

_Bien professeur »

Et merde pense-je.

Pourquoi il ne fait rien comme tout le monde ? … Je suis fatiguée … Tout ça aurait été plus facile s'il m'avait demandé de choisir entre les deux maisons.

Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête puisque Mme Pomfresh, se leva de la table des professeurs, me rejoignit, me prit par le bras, m'asseyait à une des quatre tables, celle la plus proche, Griffondor.

Elle me dit tout bas qu'elle demandera au professeur Dumbledore si je pouvais encore rester à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours de plus, pour plus de sécurité.

Tout simplement fatigué du vacarme ambiant, de toutes les pensées qui circulaient dans ma tête, je lui dis que j'avais juste besoin de sommeil, et je lui demanda si je pouvais récupérer mes affaires. Elle me dit qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème, elle me regarda soucieuse et partagée entre me laissée là toute seule ou me faire revenir à l'infirmerie.

Je la rassura comme je pouvais. Mais en lisant dans ces pensées, je sus que j'avais pas la moindre chance de la rassurer, et de l'empêcher de s'inquiété pour moi.

Elle se leva, regarda la table des Griffondors, cherchant quelqu'un. Visiblement elle le trouva, se dirigea vers cette personne, dans ces pensées on voyait juste une masse de cheveux bruns. Je baissa les yeux, les ferma, essayant de me détendre pour faire disparaître mon mal de tête. Lorsque je les réouvrit après n'avoir pas réussi, je vis devant moi, à côté de Mme Pomfresh Hermione Granger, qui me regarda avec curiosité sympathie et compassion. Je devais vraiment avoir une salle tête !!

Mme Pomfresh m'annonça qu'elle avait demandé à Hermione de rester avec moi, de veiller à ce que je manque de rien et aussi de la prévenir si mon état de santé devenait préoccupant, apparemment Hermione avait gentiment accepté, vu qu'elle était assise à côté de moi.

« Je vous laisse faire connaissance » dit-elle en les laissant toutes les deux pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs, où elle s'assit et commença une discussion avec les professeurs Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, et Rogue sur mon humble personne.

FIN POV Emily

_ « Salut, dit Emily mal à l'aise, je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule mais Mme Pomfresh ne semble pas d'accord avec moi, et d'après elle mon état de santé est encore préoccupant donc …

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne dérange pas, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance d'une nouvelle Griffondor et aussi Serpentard d'ailleurs je suis très très étonnée du fait que tu appartiens à deux maisons.

_Oui j'ai vu ça parce que vu les têtes que vous aviez tous, j'ai supposé que c'était pas très courant, d'ailleurs c'était très drôle ! dit Emily en riant, le rire d'Hermione rejoignis celui d'Emily

_ Oui je m'en doute, et appartenir à deux maisons ce n'est pas courant du tout, d'ailleurs je crois que personne n'a jamais eu deux maisons. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches là-dessus.

_Tu me préviens si tu trouves quelques choses.

_Oui bien sûr, je …

_Excusez--moi de vous déranger, coupa le professeur Rogue, Melle Emily vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Votre présence est aussi requise Melle Granger en tant que préfete- en- chef. Je vous informe aussi que le professeur Mac Gonagall sera là ainsi que le préfet- en- chef de Serpentard. Bienvenue à Serpentard Melle.

_ Merci professeur dit-elle avec un sourire très serpentard qui dit levé un sourcil au professeur Rogue et une mine étonné à Hermione.

Il partit, laissant les jeunes femmes seules.

_Je suppose que c'est le directeur de Serpentard, demanda Emily à Hermione avec un sourire au coin.

_Oui, répond Hermione avec un air suspicieux, pourquoi ce sourire ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

_ Non jamais, mais il a essayé de pénétrer dans mon esprit pour savoir si j'étais un danger ou pas et qui j'étais.

_Et visiblement, il n'a pas réussi, dit Hermione amusé par cette fille bizarre qui était vraiment à la fois Griffondor et Serpentard dans sa façon d'être.

_ Et non !

Emily sourit, se pencha, et dit tout bas à Hermione :

_Qui est Drago Malfoy ? Depuis que je suis arrivé presque tout le monde compare mes cheveux aux siens !

_Tu le verras tout à l'heure dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore

_D'accord » dit Emily amusée de la Griffondor qui se la jouait très mystérieuse maintenant alors que ce n'était pas du tout son caractère d'après ce que Emily savait.

La discussion s'enchaîna sur les cours, les professeurs, les élèves, puis il y eut les curieux qui voulait être présenté. C'est comme ça que Emily fit la connaissance de Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Fred & Georges Weasley deux des frères de Ron, Lee Jordan le meilleur ami des jumeaux, Ginny Weasley la dernière de la famille Weasley, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavande, les jumelles Patil … Bref beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de nom pour Emily qui est bien fatiguée.

Mais le temps passa très vite et il fut l'heure d'aller rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle avec Hermione. Et celle-ci la dirigea vers une gargouille qui demanda un mot de passe. Hermione prononça « Pim's* » Mot de passe bien étrange pour un sorcier pensa Hermione mais venant du professeur Dumbledore ce n'était pas étonnant.

Un grand escalier apparut. En haut de cet escalier, il y eut une porte. Une fois passée, on entrait dans une pièce de bonne taille, avec sur les murs, accrochés, des portraits il y en avait tellement que dans certains endroits on ne voyait plus la couleur du mur. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque, des bibelots un peu partout. Et au centre de la pièce un grand bureau avec devant cinq chaises dont trois étaient déjà occupées.

Lorsque Hermione et Emily entra dans la pièce les occupants des chaises se retournèrent et le professeur Dumbledore leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur pria de s'asseoir. Hermione s'assit à côté du professeur Mac Gonagall et Emily à côté du professeur Rogue.

Entre les deux professeurs, il y avait Drago Malfoy, qui visiblement s'ennuyait.

On l'avait prévenu qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore après le repas, se doutant que c'était à cause de la nouvelle qui avait étrangement presque la même couleur de cheveux que lui mais en plus blancs.

Un Malfoy n'étant jamais en retard, il finit de manger, et alla au bureau du Directeur où l'attendait déjà son parrain et le directeur.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall les rejoignis après. Mais on dût attendre les deux filles.

Et malheureusement on ne pouvait pas commencer sans elle.

Après dix minutes d'ennuyement profond de Drago, elles arrivèrent. On put commencer pour le grand bonheur du professeur Rogue qui avait des copies à corriger.

_ « Donc, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord, Emily vu que tu appartiens à deux maisons, il m'a paru plus avisé premièrement de rapproché les cours des Griffondors et des Serpentards.

_QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent Rogue Mac Gonagall Hermione et Drago

_Vous m'avez très bien entendu …

_ Excusez-moi professeur mais je ne suis pas d'accord, coupa Emily, il ne faut pas changer les emplois du temps de deux maisons tout ça pour moi, c'est à moi de m'adapter pas à eux.

_ Oui tu as raison mais je voulais en profiter pour rapprocher les deux maisons. Mais vu que t u n'es pas d'accord et que je ne voudrais pas faire une syncope au professeur Rogue, je vais te faire un emploi du temps qui mélangera leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Tu es d'accord ?

_Oui, professeur.

_Et je te laisse le choix du dortoir.

_Professeur ? Est-ce que je dois avoir un dortoir fixe ?

_Non, ça ne serait pas juste pour l'un des deux maisons.

_D'accord.

_Très bien, si tu as le moindre problème tu peux en parler à Hermione ou à Drago à tes Directeurs de maisons ou encore à moi-même.

_Bien, professeur est-ce que je peux récupérer les affaires que j'avais quand vous m'aviez trouvée ?

_Oui, bien sur, ça doit être PomPon qui doit les avoir. Vous pouvez partir maintenant je crois que nous avons tout vu. Bonne nuit à vous tous. »

Les têtes des professeurs Mac Gonagall et Rogue se firent étonnées**, ce qui amenèrent à faire penser à Drago et Hermione que le professeur Dumbledore était bizarre.

Ils sortirent tous, Emily parlait à Drago dans l'escalier lui demandant si ça le dérangeait de l'amener dans les cachots pour faire la connaissance de sa deuxième maison. Il répondit qu'il l'amènerait. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir, ainsi qu'au professeur Mac Gonagall.

Et Emily continua sa route avec Drago et le professeur Rogue. Ce qui étonna le plus Drago Malfoy c'est qu'il s'entendait tout de suite bien avec Emily, parlant potions et Quidditch. Trouvant aussi comme Hermione le mélange étonnant de Serpentard et de Griffondor que constituait Emily. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune, dirent au revoir au professeur Rogue qui était passablement surpris de cette nouvelle élève, non seulement il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son esprit, mais en plus elle arrivait à mettre dans ces propos une certaine ironie que le professeur n'avait jamais réussie à mettre. Drago présenta Emily à tous les serpentards qui allaient partager son année et son dortoir. Et se séparèrent chacun allant dans son propre dortoir se souhaitant bonne nuit. Et depuis longtemps, Drago Malfoy se coucha avec le sourire repensa à une blague faîtes par Emily.

_* Pim's !!!! : j'adore ces gâteaux!! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, courez au magasin le plus proche acheter en, et vous me direz ouah !!! C'est trop bon !! Pour ma part se sont ceux à la framboise mes préférés!!! _

** _Premièrement, il ne leurs à pas offert des bonbons aux citrons et deuxièmement il n'a pas prolongé la discussion comme il le fait si souvent … o_o _

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !!!!_

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez sur ce nouveau chapitre qui, cette fois, est plus long !! J'ai fait des efforts !! =) _


	5. Chapter 5

AVIS AUX LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AVEC QUI JE METS DRAGO MALFOY ????????????????????????????????????????? Je ne sais pas entre Remus Lupin ou Severus Rogue ou d'autres personnes … je ne sais pas et c'est très important pour la suite de l'histoire !!!

Donc à vos reviews !!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Dans ce chapitre je suis désolée pas de lemon, on apprend plus sur Emily et sur ses origines on apprend aussi Qu'Harry est gay et qu'il est attiré par … et non je vais pas vous le dire ça serait gâché la surprise !! ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois et qui me font vraiment très plaisir.

Et je suis redésolée pour tous ceux ou celles qui voulaient que Drago aille avec Remus Lupin mais il y a eu plus d'avis pour Severus Snape. Donc normalement dans le prochain chapitre, ils apparaissent.

Bonne lecture !!!!!

J'ai copier la suite à la suite !! Donc voilà !!!

Chapitre 3 : Emily et ses grimaces ou Harry et un regard couleur argent

POV Emily

Après que les Griffondors et les Serpentards lui ont montré tous ce qu'ils pensaient indispensable à voir ou à savoir : Dortoirs, Salles … Et qu'elle avait retrouvé ces repères. Elle avait pu commencer.

Analyser les esprits.

Se lier à eux autant que possible quitte à paraître chiante.

Leur laisser quelques pistes pour qu'ils ne se braquent pas lorsqu'elle leur dira la vérité.

Surveiller Lucius de loin.

Car Lucius, après avoir appris qu'elle comptait intégrer Poudlard, est allé voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui a demandé s'il pouvait être le nouveau professeur de Duel. Après avoir longuement réfléchi sur le pour et le contre, le Directeur avait donné son accord. Il commencerait dans une semaine. Cette nomination avait eu de nombreuses réactions et toutes très différentes.

C'est lors de sa première apparition dans la Grande Salle, qu'elle avait su q'un jour Harry avait fantasmé sur Lucius durant une de leur mission qui les faisaient travailler ensemble. Les Serpentards étaient contents, persuadés qu'il les avantagerait comme Snape en cours. Les Serdaigles espéraient que ces cours seraient intéressants. Les Poulsouffles et les Griffondors eux craignaient qu'il agisse comme Snape pendant ces cours. Drago Malfoy quant à lui était heureux car depuis la disparition de sa mère ils s'étaient rapprochés son père et lui.

_ « Emily !!

_Oui, Ron excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs. Donc quels ingrédients peuvent être extrait de la tarentule ? »

Emily, elle, s'était beaucoup rapproché des trois célèbres Griffondors et de quelques Serpentards parmi lesquels Drago Malfoy. Elle donnait des cours de potions à Ron et Harry, aidait Hermione quand elle avait besoin d'elle. D'ailleurs Hermione avait de plus en plus de doutes sur les origines à Emily. Sans doute à cause de ses tatouages, qu'Hermione avait vu, quand Harry avait eu la stupide envie de vouloir se baigner.

Mais bon rien de très important pour l'instant. En ce moment elle aimerait bien savoir pourquoi Lucius est arrivé avec une semaine d'avance. Faudrait qu'elle le voie, et qu'elle lui demande. Mais où peut-t'il loger ?

Emprunter la carte es Maraudeurs de Harry serait une bonne idée.

_ « Emily …

_Oui, Hermione?

_ Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là et d'ailleurs je suis sur que ça ne gênerait pas Harry et Ron non plus.

_ Exact, répondirent Ron et Harry

_Merci, vous êtes vraiment gentils tous les trois.

_On sait ! Dit Ron avec suffisance comme si cette gentillesse était mondialement connue. Avant d'éclater de rire avec Ron et Hermione.

_Euh, Harry, est- ce que tu pourrais me prêter la carte des Maraudeurs s'il te plait ?

Tous la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

_ Je te signale juste, que tu en as parlé devant moi hier Ron quand Hermione tu étais à la bibliothèque !

_Ah bon ? Dit Hermione à Ron en lui faisant un regard lourd de reproches.

_ Ca m'a échappé !! se défendit Ron

_Calme-toi Mione je ne le dirais pas, et puis, je vois pas pourquoi je le dirais !! » rigola Emily

Hermione sembla se calmer tandis qu'Harry se leva pour aller chercher la carte dans le dortoir. Une fois revenu, il me la tends, je pris ma baguette, tapota sur le dessus de la carte, et murmura « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » Et tout la carte apparu. Cherchant vers la salle des Professeurs pour voir si Lucius n'était pas là. Et je le vis sortir de la salle, se diriger vers les cachots, s'arrêter en plein couloir et disparaître.

_ « Merci Harry, dis-je, en lui rendant la carte

_ De rien, tu vas où ?

_Parler à quelqu'un … » Puis, je sortis de la Salle commune Griffondors. Arrivés devant ce que je pense être la porte cachée du logement de Lucius. Je demanda à un portrait mettant en scène un jeune poète anglais du 18e siècle si un homme blond était passé par-là. Il me dit qu'il y a à ma droite le logement du professeur de Duel et qu'il faut demander à la nymphe pour passer. Je le remercia puis alla demander poliment à la nymphe si je pouvais entrer, à ma grande surprise elle ouvrit automatiquement la porte. J'entrais. Pas une lumière. _Lumos_. J'entrais dans une sorte de salon richement décoré.

_ « Lucius ??

_Emily ??

_Oui !! Tu es où ?

_ Salle de bains. Installe-toi j'ai bientôt terminé.

Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils. Bizarrement je croyais que j'allais attendre un certain temps mais non, quelques minutes plus tard Lucius fis son apparition un bandage à la main.

_ Qu'est –ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_Je me suis coupé à cause de Severus.

_ Et après on dit que les adultes sont matures lui dis-je faussement désespéré.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ?

_ J'ai juste une question à te poser : Pourquoi es-tu arriver si tôt ?

Il se mit à rire. Puis répondit.

_ Pour une raison toute simple. Mon manoir n'est plus très sécurisé. Belladrix est toujours en fuite, elle peut avoir accès à mon manoir et depuis qu'elle a su que j'étais un traître elle veut me tuer.

_ C'est une bonne raison

_Je suis content de l'entendre dire. Et puis, je voulais aussi voir comment ça se passait pour toi. Que veux-tu je suis aussi curieux !

_D'accord, bon mon pitit Luc', le couvre- feux va pas trop tarder et j'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue. Donc je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée.

_Merci à toi aussi, Severus a prévu de venir pour me convaincre de l'utilité de protection aux genoux en Duel alors je sens que ça va être passionnant, en me montrant sa main.

_Oui ça à l'air, dis-je en riant, salut Luc'

_Salut. Fais attention à Rusard il est particulièrement de mauvaises humeurs ce soir.

_Okay, merci.

De retour dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir Hermione Ron et Harry qui m'attendaient. Ils m'accueillirent avec un sourire, que je leur rendis. Alors que Ron voulait le connaissant me demander où j'étais partie, Hermione lui mit la main sur la bouche alors que Harry de sa place lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête.

Une bataille de polochon se déclara sous mes yeux hallucinés. Et elle finit à cause de Ron qui tombât dans un grand PLAF par terre à plat ventre, un grand éclat de rire suivit parce que Ron qui fait un grand plat par terre c'est trop drôle !! Puis nous nous séparâmes vu que je dormais dans les dortoirs de Serpentards cette semaine. Sur le chemin du dortoir, je pensais à Ron Hermione et Harry.

Complices c'est le mot qui les décrit les mieux ces trois là ! Ils étaient tous les trois liés par une profonde et solide amitié où la confiance, la loyauté et l 'entraide étaient le ciment. Ils étaient toujours là quand l'un d'entre eux avait des problèmes et faisaient tous pour venir à bout de ce problème.

Emily savait qu'Harry quelques fois se trouvait indigne de cette amitié. Il leurs avait apporté que de la douleur, des ennuis et des pertes. Et cela, ça lui faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne se l'avouait lui-même.

Peu après son arrive dans les maisons Griffondors et Serpentards, Emily avait remarqué la profonde culpabilité qui s'était ancré dans le cœur de Harry, non seulement par rapport à Hermione et Ron mais aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont exposé leurs vie pour le protéger, qui sont mortes pour lui, à Drago et Lucius Malfoy étonnamment aussi parce ce qu'il se sentait responsable de la disparition de Narcissa Malfoy, mais surtout à son parrain, Sirius Black.

Elle avait rarement vu chez quelqu'un un attachement si profond à quelqu'un qu'on a vu que très peu et qui est partit sans qu'ils puent se connaître un peu mieux.

Elle avait très envie de l'aider, ce ne serait que pour soulager un peu sa peine et sa culpabilité.

Elle s'est souvenue d'un livre qui parlait de personnes prisonnières du voile. C'est un très ancien livre qu'on ne trouve qu'à un seul endroit. Cet endroit se trouve au deuxième étage, il faut trouver un passage secret pour y entrer. Ni Rusard ni les Maraudeurs ni les jumeaux Weasley ni même le professeur Dumbledore savent l'existence de ce passage.

Il se trouve derrière un tableau mettant en scène un troupeau de licorne dans une forêt. Après avoir passé l'entré secrète, il faut traverser un couloir très peu éclairé et assez inquiétant qui mène à une porte gardée par quatre sculptures de pierre représentant les animaux emblèmes de chacune des quatre maisons : un serpent, un blaireau, un aigle et un lion. Arrivé devant cette porte, une de quatre sculptures s'anime normalement celle de votre maison, et demande de couler un peu de sang sur une cuvette près de la porte.

Il ne faut pas trop être froussard car l'écuelle se trouve près du Lion, et ce lion semble très très réel. Après avoir écouler son sang, il y a deux réactions possibles, soit tu es refusé, tu dois répartir, et lorsque le passage passé il y aura plus aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé à l'intérieur, soit tu accepté, la porte s'ouvre, et la sculpture te dit : Bienvenue à toi descendant d'un des quatre illustres Fondateurs.

Emily se rappelait très bien la première fois où elle y était aller malencontreusement.

Elle cherchait un peu tranquillité et Rusard traînait dans le coin. Elle était passé devant le tableau, s'arrêtant car elle entendait du bruit dans le couloir à côté. Et voulu s'adosser au mur, mais le mur se déroba sous elle. Elle tomba dans une sorte de couloir sombre. Elle s'était avancée prudemment, était arrivée devant la porte et les quatre statues, avait mis un pue de son sang dans l'écuelle, la porte s'était ouverte. Elle allait entrer à l'intérieur quand elle entendit la statue serpent parlé : « Je te souhaite la bienvenue descendante de Salazar Serpentard. » Depuis qu'elle avait su sa descendance avec le fondateur de Serpentard, elle avait fait des recherches sur sa famille.

Elle avait vécu toute son enfance dans un orphelinat, elle ne savait rien de sa famille, elle connaît juste comment elle était arrivée à cet orphelinat.

On l'avait trouvé dans la forêt voisine, seule parmi les buissons, il n'y avait aucune indication de qui pouvait être sa famille, on n'avait juste retrouvé près d'elle un médaillon en argent qui s'ouvrait.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'ouvrir mais après la révélation de la statue, elle l'avait ouvert.

Emily se secoua la tête, se n'était pas le moment de se rappeler de ça. Il faut se concentrer sur le livre. Elle devait retourner au Memories of Past, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait appelé l'endroit, pour trouver le livre et pourquoi pas trouver aussi la solution pour ramener quelqu'un qui par sa présence fera un peu oublier à Harry sa culpabilité et son inquiétude envers les autres.

POV Harry 

Aujourd'hui on est jeudi et il pleut. C'est très moche toute cette pluie.

J'arrive vraiment pas à commencer mon travail à rendre pour le potion, deux parchemins pour lundi ! Je hais Rogue !

Je vais voir si Emily peut pas m'aider un peu, elle l'a déjà fini je sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle l'a fini même Hermione n'a pas terminé !

Où est Emily ? Je fais le tour de la salle commune pour la chercher, et je la trouve assise à côté d'Hermione en train de regarder par la fenêtre. J'allais m'avancer vers elle quand Hermione qui m'avait remarqué me dit non de la tête. On est tous un peu inquiet pour elle, elle semblait pensive depuis quelques temps, comme si elle avait un probleme à regler et qu'elle cherchait la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

Car, je crois qu'Emily est comme ça, généreuse, sympa, drôle, rusée, loyale, et elle s'inquiète pour les autres.

Mais la seule chose que je suis sûr de chez sûr c'est quand Emily veut quelque chose elle l'obtient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par exemple un jour, on était dans le Grande Salle pour diner , elle était avec nous pour manger et pour une raison que j'ignore, Drago Malfoy, avait sa tête des mauvais jours, et Emily assise à coté de moi et plie en face de lui le regardait fixement et avait l'air inquiète.

Elle devait lui parler par la pensée ( Emily est télépathe elle lit dans les pensées des autres, et elle peut aussi parler dans leurs têtes), car Malfoy leva la tête vers elle, lui fit une grimace, bien entendu Emily répliqua aussitôt avec une grimace de sa collection personnelle, c'est-à-dire que c'est strictement impossible de ne pas rigoler ! Elle a même fait rire Snape et Lucius Malfoy ! Voir la terreur des Cachots et l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort rire, je vous assure c'est choquant !

Un combat de grimaces s'enchaîna entre Emily et Malfoy. Toute la Grande Salle les regardait que ce soit élèves ou professeurs, complètement sidérés.

Après une grimace particulièrement horrible de Emily, Malfoy éclata de rire qui à mon avis était retenu depuis un certain temps. Puis remarquant enfin que tout le monde les regardait, recommencèrent à manger après avoir s'échanger une dernière grimace.

Malfoy avait la mine moins sombre et Emily une satisfaction évidente sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers moi et dit « pour répondre à ta curiosité je n'aime pas quand Drago avait cette tête » je lui demandais alors si elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, elle me répondit par un haussement de sourcils et un sourire que je qualifierais de très serpentard, le genre de sourire qui vous fait froid dans le dos.

Et là je lui dis que si elle veut quelques choses de moi, elle n'avait qu'à me le dire, je le ferrais tout de suite. Elle me regarda étonnée et puis me fit un autre sourire serpentard, sauf que celui-là vous fait regretter immédiatement vos paroles. Elle me dit « je m'en souviendrais » et recommença à manger son gâteau au chocolat à peine entamé.

Ce qui m'a amené à la conclusion que le fait qu'elle obtienne tous ce qu'elle voulait joue beaucoup sur son appartenance à la maison Serpentard. Mais bon je l'adore, elle arrive à faire des miracles.

Elle a réussi à nous faire appeler Malfoy Drago, en parlant de nous je parle de Ron et moi car Hermione cette traîtresse a dit d'accord tout de suite. Cela a été dur, donc ce n'est plus Malfoy mais M-Drago … et oui j'ai encre du mal, sauf que ça vaut bien la peine M-Drago appelle Hermione par son prénom non par son nom de famille ou par Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais pas comment Emily a fait pour convaincre Mal … Drago mais ça a marché !

La première fois que M-Drago a appelé Hermione par son prénom on était choqué !!!! La bouche grande ouverte … Emily était morte de rire et pour immortalisé ce moment elle est allée piquer l'appareil photo à Colin pour prendre en photo les têtes qu'on faisait et la offert à Drago avec il paraît une dédicace derrière.

Blaise nous a dit, enfin dire un grand mot, plutôt insinué que c'était un truc du genre « Pour choquer les Griffondors tu es le fort ! A mon Dragounet chéri ! ( il a pas dû apprécier ) que j'adore ( ça un peu plus puisque quand elle lui a donné la photo on était encore assis à nos tables choqué que M-Drago s'est levé et il lui a fait un câlin ! Et oui le serpentard le plus connu de sa maison pour sa froideur a un cœur ! Re choqués !) .

Sauf que là tout de suite, je suis inquiet. Emily s'est levée de sa place et s'est dirigée vers les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan. Elle leur a parlé et ils ont tous maintenant une tête qui dit : on prépare un mauvais coup.

Ils parlent tout bas puis semblent être d'accord, se lèvent et sortent de la salle commune. Je le sens pas du tout. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Bon il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai cours de Duels. C'est l'un de mes cours préférés avec DCFM. Au début j'appréhendais un peu car Lucius Malfoy avait beau être un espion reconnu de l'Ordre, il n'empêche qu'il a été un mangemort, qu'il est ami avec Snape. Donc je redoutais un peu son cours.

Mais j'ai été étonnamment surpris de voir que Lucius Malfoy est un bon prof, je dirais même un très bon prof, que contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'est pas froid, hautain et méprisant. Il est strict oui, mais juste et ça se voit passionné par son cours.

Et tout de suite ça vous donne envie de donner le meilleur de vous-même. Et le fait qu'il soit hyper sexy donne un attrait plus plaisant au cours, je reconnais que des fois je bave un petit peu mais je ne suis pas le seul …

Emily pense qu'il a des gènes vélanes mais ce n'est pas prouvé et Drago nie fortement, en tout cas ça donnerait une explication logique et rationnelle.

Malheureusement je me fais souvent réveiller de mes rêveries sur mon professeur par Hermione et Ron, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il est encore tout un buzz médiatique sur mon orientation sexuelle, oui je suis gay et alors ? Donc je dois rester discret.

Je sais que je suis gay depuis ma troisième année où après un entraînement de Quidditch, j'avais maté sous la douche les fesses de mon capitaine Olivier Dubois et que j'ai commencé malgré moi à me sentir légèrement excité. La honte, que j'ai ressenti !

Mais un soir de la même année, Ron et moi on était dans la salle commune, tout le monde était déjà parti, et on essayait de terminer un parchemin quand Ron a posé sa plume et m'avait dit d'un ton grave et in habituellement sérieux « Faut que je te parle Harry », il m'a avoué en bafouillant, rougissant, bégayant, postillonnant que comme j'étais son meilleur ami que je devais être mis au courant, qu'il espérait que ça ne changerais rien à notre amitié et l'opinion que j'ai de lui, parce que voilà il était gay.

Quand il m'a dit tout de suite j'ai été soulagé car c'était dur pour moi de cacher un truc à Ron, et puis aussi j'avais peur qu'il me rejette à cause de ça.

Donc je lui dis que moi aussi. Dans ces yeux je vis qu'il était soulagé mais aussi heureux qu'on est un autre point commun à partagé.

Et il m'assura que si j'avais envie de lui parler de ça ou que je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un il n'y avait pas de problèmes je pouvais lui en parler, il serait tolérant même si c'était un serpentard. Je lui dit que pour le moment, il n'y avait personne mais quand il aurait quelqu'un, il lui dirait. Harry demanda à Ron si lui avait quelqu'un en vue.

Il marmonna quelque chose en rougissant, ensuite il me regarda, me voyant sans reaction, il répétât plus clairement, Blaise Zabini.

J'éclata de rire, puis me reprit car visiblement il l'avait mal prit, puis je lui dit que ça ne se voyait pas, je lu demandais si il comptait lui dire.

Ron cria que non et que j'avais intérêt à tenir ma langue. Son manque de confiance me fit un peu mal mais je sais qu' à sa place je serais pareil. Je lui frappa l'épaule en lui disant que bien sur je ne dirais rien. Une discussion s'en suivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
GGGNNNNARRRRHHH !!!!! je suis en retard !!!!!!!!! Vite, Vite !!! Pourquoi il y a tant de couloirs ???? Et pourquoi les cours de Duels sont dans les cachots ??? ça sonne !!!

Je suis définitivement en retard !! J'espère juste que le professeur Malfoy est de bonne humeur et qui ne me donnera pas de retenues ! Plus qu'un couloir !

J'entrais en trombe dans la salle accueilli par un regard argent glacial et une voix toute aussi glaciale: « Mr Potter, 2h de retenue, veuillez arrivez à l'heure au prochain cours ! »

« Oui, professeur ». Shit!!! 2h de retenue, ça tombait mal, on devait rendre deux parchemins en Potions pour jeudi et on est mardi.

Espérons qu' Emily voudra bien m'aider, puisqu'elle, elle est dispensée de cours de Duels car d'après Mme Pomfresh sa magie est encore trop instable. Sauf que le professeur Malfoy est allé voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour qu'elle est cours de Duels, sauf que Mme Pomfresh est arrivé et d'après Pansy Parkinson qui attendait dans le couloir, la discussion à tourner en dispute. Finalement Lucius Malfoy a gagné, Emily commencerait la semaine prochaine, Mme Pomfresh a réussi à grappiller une semaine de répit à Emily puisque le professeur Malfoy voulait qu'elle commence cette semaine. La sonnerie sonne la fin du cours, je sors, et je vois Emily qui m'attends. « Salut! » lui dis-je. « hey !! tu sais où est Ron ? » « Bibliothèque » « Okay, Salut Harry ! » dit elle en partant. Je restais sur seuil, complètement éberlué. « Harry peux-tu de décaler s'il te plait ? » dit-une voix à mon oreille. Cette voix je la connais très bien. Je sursauta. Et je ne sais pas comment mais je me retrouva à deux mètres de la porte, tout rouge. « Euh … excusez moi professeur Malfoy » et partit le plus vite possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Message : désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai des examens en ce moment donc je préfère retarder la publication des prochains chapitres. Mais que le chapitre 4 est en cours de publication. Et c'était pour dire aussi que la suite du chapitre 3, je l'ai mis a la suite du chapitre, donc pour celles qui croyaient que la suite du cap 3 n'était pas mise et bah si elle est mise mais a la suite, et petite info la fin est un _happy end _!!!!! Et merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu !! = )


End file.
